Children Of Heaven
by Tie19
Summary: Rukia, seorang siswa teladan di Heaven School, sekaligus seorang ketua kelompok dengan anggota-anggota yang payah, menghadapi ujian untuk bereinkarnasi! Tapi, apa yang terjadi? VIVA FFN! R&R!


Tie: "JIAKAKAKAKAKKAA!!! TIE BIKIN FIC MULTICHAP BARU BUAT VIVA FFN! HIDUP FFN!!!"

Di-chan: *air putih yang baru diminum nyembur begitu Tie tereak-tereak*

Tie: "......," *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Dasar... Gue jadi keselek, khan?!"

Tie: "I.. Gomen... Oh iya, fic ini bakalan terdiri dari 3 chapter!"

Di-chan: "Hee... Tumben bikin multichap dikit..,"

Tie: "Sialan luh.. Oh ya! Dan ini ceritanya **gue ambil dari komik Children of Heaven** dengan**sangat sedikit perubahan**!!!!!"

Di-chan: "Hah?? Komik yang pernah lu ceritain dengan wajah gajemu itu...????"

Tie: "Sialan luh. Gw diece..,"

Di-chan: "Balesan karena udah ngece Gilang separah-parahnya!"

Tie: "Ah...," *nginget waktu nggambar Gilang "jaw drop"* "Itu... Ah, oh, iya! Di sini, susunan karakternya begini...

Kuchiki Rukia berperan sebagai Tsukimiya Minon

Kurosaki Ichigo berperan sebagai Fuujirou (nama keluarganya nggak diketahui)

Hitsugaya Toushiro berperan sebagai Taichi (nama keluarganya nggak diketahui)

Hinamori Momo berperan sebagai Suzu (nama keluarganya nggak diketahui).

Dan di sini... Ichigo dan Rukia jadi anak berumur 13 tahun, kalo Hinamori jadi 8 tahun, kalo Hitsugaya jadi 5 tahun... **Enjoy!"**

**

* * *

  
**

BLEACH PUNYA TITE KUBO!!! BERAPA KALI HARUS BILANG?!!??!?!?!?! *murka* TITE-SAN!! BERIKAN HAKMU PADAKU!!! *menggaje*

CHILDREN OF HEAVEN punya KOHARA YUKO... Huahahahhahaha.... *mulai gaje lagi*

* * *

Children of Heaven

* * *

_Apa kalian tahu? Di surga juga ada sekolah, lho!!_

_Awalnya, memang sedih karena harus berpisah dengan keluarga.._

_Tapi, anak-anak yang sudah meninggal harus bersekolah di heaven school untuk mendapatkan kesempatan reinkarnasi..._

_

* * *

  
_

"Ayo, pinjamkan kami Angel Ranger milikmu!" kata seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang yang kelihatan kasar.

"Jangan... Ini kesayanganku..," kata seorang laki-laki kecil berambut putih dengan suara gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang PINJAM! SINI!!!" teriak laki-laki kasar itu sambil mendekatkan tangannya, mencoba merebut mainan yang bernama Angel Ranger milik bocah cilik itu. Anak berambut putih itu menggenggam erat Angek Rangernya sambil menunduk ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba..

"HIAH!!!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu sambil menendang wajah cowok berambut pirang itu. Cewek itu lalu berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ganggu anggota reguku!!" teriaknya lagi. Di seragamnya, tepatnya di lengan kirinya ada kain putih bertuliskan "Kepala Regu,". Cowok kasar berambut pirang itu langsung kabur begitu melihat Rukia.

"Wah, kamu hebat, Rukia!" puji salah seorang cowok berambut orange ngejreng. Rambutnya memang unik.

"Huwee.. Makasih, Rukia-chan!" kata anak kecil berambut putih itu. Di belakang mereka ada seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek yang dari tadi hanya menghela nafas.

"HIAH!" teriak cewek yang bernama Rukia itu sambil melayangkan "Sikutan maut,"-nya ke arah mereka bertiga. Kepala mereka langsung terbentur tembok.

"KALIAN JUGA JANGAN BENGONG SAJA!!!" teriak Rukia sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, sebal.

"HITSUGAYA! KAMU COWOK KAN!? KENAPA CENGENG BEGITU!?!?!" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk cowok kecil berambut putih itu yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Ru.. Rukia-chan..," rintih Hitsugaya sambil menahan tangis.

"TERUS, ICHIGO! KAMU NGAPAIN AJA DARI TADI???!!!" teriak Rukia lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok berambut orange yang sedang menggeram sebal.

"Rukia, sakit, tau!" teriak Ichigo sebal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"DAN HINAMORI! KENAPA KAMU HANYA MENDESAH SAJA, SIH??" teriak Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah cewek berambut hitam yang satunya lagi yang sedang menggumam, "Suatu saat akan kubalas 100 kali lipat..,"

Rukia menhela nafas melihat kelakuan anggota regunya. Memang, mereka selalu begini. Payah. Rukia selalu sebal dibuatnya.

"Nenek histeris... Jelek.. Kaki pendek..," ujar Hinamori tiba-tiba. Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung mengamuk.

"**COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGIIIIIIIIII!!!!**" teriak Rukia kepada Hinamori yang ditarik Ichigo keluar dari situ.

_Dasar mereka bodoh.. Padahal aku bertahan di sini supaya bisa reinkarnasi..._ batin Rukia sebal.

Ya, saat ini dia ada di Heaven School. Anak-anak yang meninggal di bawah usia 15 tahun belajar di sini untuk mendapatkan kesempatan terlahir kembali ke dunia.

Di umur 8 tahun, Rukia meninggal karena tertabrak truk ketika dia mengambil bola. Begitu tertabrak, roh Rukia langsung pergi ke surga.

_Flashback_

"NGGAK MAU!!" teriak Rukia sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"AKU MAU PULANG!!" teriak Rukia lagi. Tubuh Rukia ditahan oleh guru yang ada di Heaven School itu.

"Rukia-chan.. Kamu sudah tidak bisa kembali ke dunia itu lagi..," kata guru itu sedih.

"_Rukia! Rukia!!!" _teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menangis di atas peti mati adiknya. Di sebelahnya ada suaminya yang berambut hitam sedang menenangkannya.

"Nee-chan nangis! Lepaskan aku!! Okaa-san! Nee-chan! Nii-samaaaaa!!! Aku mau pulaaaang!!!!" teriak Rukia sambil menangis lagi.

Rukia terus menangis hingga akhirnya dia agak tenang.

"Rukia-chan.. Di sini ada sekolah... Tempat anak-anak seusiamu belajar..," kata guru itu.

"Anak-anak yang belajar selama 5 tahun, nantu akan menempuh ujian reinkarnasi..," kata guru itu lagi sambil jongkok di dedap Rukia. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ujian.. Reinkarnasi..?" tanyanya.

"Ya, jadi.. Itu sebabnya, kamu harus reinkarnasi, untuk menjadi adik Nee-chan lagi...,"

_Flashback end_

Karena itu, lima tahun lamanya Rukia belajar mati-matian di Heaven School sehingga dia mendapat prestasi paling tinggi di Heaven School.

"Tapi, Nee-chan, untuk menempuh ujian ini, ada satu masalah berat..," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tali tambang.

"Rukia-chan, besok saatnya ujian, lho!" kata pak guru.

"Ah, pak guru..," kata Rukia agak terkejut.

"Ujiannya dilakukan secara kelompok, 'kan? Satu kelompok 4 orang.. Kalau ada satu orang yang gagal, maka semuanya dianggap tidak lulus!" kata guru itu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana anggota regumu?" tanya guru itu.

"Mereka ada di sini, kok, pak!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk ke arah tali tambang yang digenggamnya. Guru itu langsung jaw drop begitu melihat anggota regunya Rukia diikat pakai tali tambang dan digantung ke luar jendela. "Kalau tidak diikat nanti mereka bakalan bikin repot..," jelas Rukia.

"RUKIA! LEPASKAAAAAAAN!!!" teriak Ichigo sebal. Di sebelahnya ada Hitsugaya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Pak guru, aku akan berjuang sebaik mungkin untuk menempuh ujian..," kata Rukia manis.

"TAPI MANA MUNGKIN BISA LULUS KALAU BERSAMA MEREKA???" teriak Rukia yang mendadak jadi ganas.

"AKU MINTA GANTI ANGGOTA!!!" protes Rukia.

"Wah, udah ditentukan pihak sekolah..," kata guru itu.

"Lagipula, ketiga temanmu ini punya kelebihan masing-masing, kok..," kata pak Guru. "Lihatlah mereka baik-baik...!"

Rukia melirik mereka. Ichigo sedang berbaring malas-malasan di lantai, Hitsugaya merengek-rengek sambil memegangi kaki Rukia, sedangkan Hinamori sedang memegang boneka jerami sambil berkata, "Jelek.. Kaki pendek.. Bego..,"

"Hitsugaya! Jangan nempel-nempel di kakiku, dong!! Ichigo! jangan malas-malasan! Hinamori! Kamu ngutuk siapa??!" teriak Rukia sewot.

"_Rukia...," _ Terdengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan. Dia adalah Kuchiki Hisana, kakak Rukia.

_Padahal sudah 5 tahun aku meninggal, tapi.. Nee-chan terus-terusan menangis.., _batin Rukia sedih.

_Tenang saja, Nee-chan! Aku pasti akan terlahir kembali!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Keesokan harinya, hari ujian...

"Nah, akan kita mulai ujian reinkarnasi yang diadakan setahun sekali. Kepala regu harap mengumpulkan anggita regunya masing-masing..," kata pak guru memakai pengeras suara.

"Yang diuji di sini bukanlah soal ujian, melainkan kekuatan 4 orang dalam 1 tim. Kalian berempat harus menyatukan kekuatan dan mengambil sayap malaikat yang ada di puncak gunung itu," jelas pak guru.

"Tapi kalian harus hati-hati dengan "Lubang neraka," yang ada di tengah jalan! Kalau sampai jatuh... Kalian akan pergi ke neraka... Dan tidak bisa kembali ke sini!!" lanjut pak guru.

_Berarti, lubang neraka harus diwaspadai!_ batin Rukia.

"Di sana banyak siluman mengerikan, lhoooo..," kata pak guru sambil memasang tampang serem.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai ujian ini!!" teriak pak guru. Murid-murid Heaven School langsung berlari, menuju ke gunung.

"Rukia, timmu pasti hancur-hancuran!" ejek orang yang ditendang Rukia kemarin.

"Apaan sih? Emangnya timmu bagus, hah?" tanya Rukia menahan marah.

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku si Ichigo, itu, lho!" katanya lagi.

"Emangnya kamu nggak tahu? Ini ujian ketiga buat dia. Dia udah 2 kali gagal dalam ujian..," katanya lagi. Rukia lalu melirik Ichigo.

_Benar juga, ya!__ Ichigo sekolah di sini lebih lama 2 tahun dibandingkan aku... _batin Rukia.

"Orang-orang bilang, tim yang ada Ichigo-nya pasti gagal! Good luck!" katanya sambil tertawa mengejek. Rukia langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Ihcigo.

"KENAPA BISA BEGITU, HAH?????" teriak Rukia ke arah Ichigo yang menutupi telinganya karena bising.

"MANA KUTAHU!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kamu harus berjuang! Kamu mau bereinkarnasi, kan?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo membuang muka.

"Nggak juga, tuh," katanya dengan wajah yang sedih. Ichigo lalu berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

_Ichigo?_

Di gunung

"Gunung apa ini..?"

Saat ini, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Hinamori berada di gunung. "Awan-awannya menutupi pohon..," gumam Rukia takjub. Mata Hitsugaya berbinar senang.

"Jadi ini yang namanya pohon?" tanya Hitsugaya. Rukia menatapnya.

"Hitsugaya nggak pernah lihat pohon?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Aku kan meninggal sebelum dilahirkan, jadi, aku belum tahu dunia itu seperti apa.. Makannya, aku ingin reinkarnasi supaya bisa tahu banyak hal yang menyenangkan di dunia!!!" jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar. Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya terjatuh dan terjebah di antara awan-awan itu.

"Tapi justru kamu yang paling menyusahkan..," gumam Rukia. Hinamori mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya, mengambil sedikit awan, dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Hitsugaya.

"OI! JANGAN DIKUBUR, DONG!!" teriak Rukia. Setelah menyelamatkan Hitsugaya, Rukia lalu menarik tangan Hinamori.

"Biar kugandeng tanganmu..," kata Rukia.

"NGGAK MAU!" teriak Hinamori sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Eh? Kenapa, sih? Hinamori..?" tanya Rukia heran. Hinamori lalu mengusap-usap dan meniup tangannya.

"TANGANKU NGGAK KOTOR TAU!!!" teriak Rukia sebal.

"Hinamori, ayolah! Kau ingin terlahir kembali, 'kan? Ayo berjuang bersama!" bujuk Rukia. Hinamori hanya diam.

_Aku benar-benar nggak bisa memahami mereka semua.._

"Pokoknya kita harus berhasil mendapatkan sayap malaikat!!" kata Rukia.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kalian ini..," kata Rukia sebal sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"KALIAN INI BISA SERIUS DIKIT NGGAK SIH??" teriak Rukia. Hitsugaya memegang tangan Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, luka-"

"Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa lulus! Tidak bisa reinkarnasi!! Kalau begini terus..," kata-kata Rukia terpotong ketika Ichigo menyentuh wajahnya.

"Rukia... Kamu ini marah-marah terus," kata Ichigo. mata Rukia membulat.

"Kamu pikir kelakuanmu ini bisa membuatmu diakui kelompok?" tanya Ichigo. rukia lalu melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kalau gitu, aku harus gimana? Aku.. Harus terlahir kembali.. Padahal sudah 5 tahun aku meninggal, tapi Nee-chan tetap menangis.. Kalau aku tidak terlahir kembali, Nee-chan akan terus menderita!" bentak Rukia. Dia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Kalian tidak tahu penderitaan macam apa yang aku tanggung!!!" teriak Rukia. Rukia lalu tersadar sesuatu.

"Rukia, kamu pikir... Kami ini tidak punya penderitaan? Apa kamu pantas menjadi ketua kelompok ini?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia terbelalak. Ia tahu apa yang barusan dia katakan salah. Rukai lalu membalikkan badannya, dan berlari.

"Rukia-chan!" teriak Hitsugaya. Rukia terus berlari entah kemana.

_Bodohnya aku ini, padahal aku tahu..__ Di sekolah ini tidak ada anak yang tidak menderita... Semua anak pasti punya masalah sendiri-sendiri..._ batin Rukia. Dia lalu teringat ucapan Ichigo.

"Kamu ini marah-marah terus,"

Rukia lalu berhenti berlari.

"Aku sudah lupa, bagaimana caranya tersenyum..,"

Rukia terus berjalan tanpa dia sadari.

"Ah, aku terpisah dari mereka..," gumam Rukia. Dia lalu terkejut begitu melihat di depannya ada lubang yang sangat besar.

"Ini.. Lubang neraka..??" ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia mendadak melepas tasnya dan menulis peringatan di kertas.

Bluk!

Tiba-tiba Angel Ranger milik Hitsugaya yang disimpan Rukia terjatuh.

"Oh, iya! Aku harus menjahit jubah Angel Ranger milik Hitsugaya! Juga memeriksa ejaan diary Hinamori.. Juga menyiapkan obat untuk Ichigo..," gumam Rukia sambil sibuk sendiri. Dia lalu tersadar akan kegiatannya.

"Buat apa aku repot-repot demi mereka, sih??" teriak Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"...," Rukia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Ukh..," gumamnya sebal.

Meanwhile..

Ichiho berjalan mencari Rukia. Di bahunya ada Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk. Di sebelahnya ada Hinamori.

"Dasar Rukia, kabur ke mana sih dia..," gumam Ichigo sebal.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Rukia ditemukan. Rukia tertidur nyenyak.

"Hitsugaya.. Pipis dulu sebelum bobok..," Rukia mengigau. Hitsugaya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Nngh..," Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terkejut ketika di sebelahnya ada Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang tertidur nyenyak.

_Kenapa mereka ada di sini??? _pikir Rukia heran. Rukia lalu mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Wah, baju Hitsugaya robek lagi!" gumam Rukia pelan agar mereka semua tidak terbangun. Rukia lalu mengambil diary milik Hinamori.

"Hinamori! Ejaanmu yang ini salah!" bisik Rukia lagi. Rukia lalu melihat ke arah Ichigo.

"Duuh, Ichigo terluka lagi..!" gumam Rukia panik sambil mengobati luka Ichigo. setelah itu, Rukia berdiri.

"... Maafkan aku, ya..," gumam Rukia sedih. "Aku tidak bisa jadi kepala regu lagi..,"

Tiba-tiba, angin kencang datang. Rukia mendadak oleng dan terjatuh ke belakang. Rukia menoleh. Dia terkejut sekali.

Ya, dia terjatuh ke lubang neraka!

_Aku jatuh!!_ batin Rukia panik sambil memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba..

Grep!

Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menangkap tangan Rukia sebelum jatuh.

"Kalian..," gumam Rukia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah? Ketua bodoh," ejek Ichigo.

"Ru.. Rukia.. Chan..," kata Hitsugaya sambil menahan tangis.

"Dasar, bikin repot saja..," kata Hinamori sebal.

"Berjuanglah, kamu harus bereinkarnasi, ketua...," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ichigo.. Kamu ini sudah pemalas, sok tahu lagi..," ucap Rukia.

"Lupakan saja aku. Aku ini kan galak. Tidak usah baik-baik padaku. Pokoknya, kalian siap-siap saja..," kata Rukia, lalu tersenyum.

"Sampai kita semua terlahir kembali!" katanya lagi. Mereka bertiga ikut tersenyum.

_Tunggulah aku, Nee-chan. aku pasti terlahir kembali... Bersama mereka!!_

"Rukia, kamu berat banget! Padahal kecil!" ejek Ichigo.

"Eh, kamu kurang ajar sama seorang lady, ya!" teriak Rukia sewot.

Tiba-tiba, Angel Ranger milik Hitsugaya jatuh ke lubang neraka.

"Ah! Angel Ranger ku!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil melompat dan menangkap Angel Ranger-nya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan??" teriak Rukia sambil memeluk tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Bahaya, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo sambil memeluk tubuh Rukia (juga).

"Eh..?" gumam Hitsugaya kaget.

"EEEEH?!?!?!?" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan ketika jatuh ke lubang neraka.

Hinamori melihat mereka dari atas.

"Wah, wah, wah..," gumamnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hinamori lalu melompat masuk ke lubang neraka (lho?).

_Kalau jatuh ke neraka, tidak bisa kembali lagi!!_ kata-kata pak guru terngiang di kepala Rukia.

_Kita terjatuh!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

To-Be-CONTINUED!!!!

* * *

Tie: "Akhirnya selesai. Begitu tau batas akhir Viva FFn itu tanggal 17, gw ngetiknya ngebut bis pulsek (pulank sekolah)"

Di-chan: "Dasar..,"

Tie: "Hehehe.. Ya udah, Review!! Dan selamat ulang tahun, FFN!!!"


End file.
